Of Rogue Sharingans and Romance
by Mad-4-Manga
Summary: Light R for Lime, Curse words, nekkidness, innuendos, insinuations, provocativeperverted positions. Has Shounenai, WAFF, and slight sap. SasuNaru. Post Valley of the End.


M-4-M: This was written for a friend on LJ's birthday a while back. I imagine this takes place post-valley of the end.

**Rogue Sharingans and Romance**

Rated: Light R  
Warnings: Lime, Curse words (in two languages), nekkidness, innuendos, insinuations, provocative/perverted positions, Shounen-ai, WAFF, slight sap.

Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are in a frosty landscape because of a rogue Mangekyou Sharingan.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"Soooooo," drawled out Naruto, "How did we get here again?"  
The question was aimed at Sasuke and the white expanse surrounding them.

"I thought I had killed you, Mangekyou Sharingan developed. I saw you again -not dead- and," he gestured to the landscape, "this happened."

With that, Sasuke's alotted words for the day seemed to be used up, as well as his patience, from having to explain the situation... six times counting the last.

"Sooooo... we're stuck in an illusion that a rogue mange-sharingan created?"

Sasuke was through trying to get that concept through the usaratonkachi's skull and merely said nothing.

Naruto persisted through his confusion, "But why the snow? Why the disastrous blizzard scenario? I just don't get why your mind would pick this sort of helpless situation to put us in. It doesn't make any sense. At the very least, I thought your inner pervert would have influenced the illusion and we'd be going through one of your little domination fantasies."

At that moment, Sasuke choked on some thick atmosphere.

Blasted pollution.

Naruto snickered.

.-.

After another minute of hopeless, confused, and random wandering, they saw a building. The thing almost didn't even deserve the categorization of building... it was more of a hut or shed... Maybe a really big doghouse.

And what was left to them, but to enter said mansion of a doghouse for shelter?

They pried open the door (there were boards nailed across the front) and fell inside, managing to land in rather... interesting positions.

Naruto had somehow managed to fall on his bum with his legs spread way out and his arms supporting him. Sasuke... had fallen halfway on top of Naruto. Legs, as if... straddling coughhumpingcough Naruto's right leg; one arm thrown around Naruto's neck, the other on the floor, also supporting him.

Damn pollution seemed to be suffocating them both now... but a rattling wind, that shook the wood of the shed, blew away whatever was in the air, allowing them to seperate and compose themselves.

Which allowed for them to remember that in Mangekyou illusions, feeling feels very much real. Thus, they were fit to freeze their butts off.  
A quick search of the room landed them a single pillow and blanket.

"Che, of course you'd only think of YOURSELF, teme. Vain bastard."

Naruto mumbled and turned the other way, trying to hide his shivers. With Naruto's back turned, Sasuke looked at the blanket and pillow, at Naruto, then at his own cold, damp clothes. Coming to one conclusion, he methodically stepped over to Naruto and began to unzip his orange jacket from behind.

"HEY!" with the sudden invasion of his personal space, Naruto spun around and caught Sasuke's offending hands, "What the hell do you think you're doing you bastard!"

Sasuke gave him his bored look. "If you stay in cold clothes, you'll get hypothermia, idiot. I don't feel like having to answer to Tsunade for your mental death by stupidity. However questionably alive your brain is anyways. This illusion is by a ROGUE mangekyou-sharingan. I'm not answerable to how real it is to your brain. You die in the illusion, your brain could very well die. Idiot." With that, Sasuke stalked over 3 paces, the limited space in the hut, and began taking off his own clothes.

Awkward moments passed and rustling, squelchy clothes were discarded. A butt-naked Naruto sat by the wall and a butt-naked Sasuke lay under the blanket, eyeing the other with a "Stupid dobe" glare in place.  
Sasuke was glad it was too dark for the other to see his darkened complexion.  
"Get under the blanket, moron."  
Naruto huffed and turned the other way, sulkily crossing his arms.  
Sasuke took a deep, calming breath so that he didn't just chidori Naruto's ass, and stood up with the blanket and walked over to Naruto. His front covered Naruto's back, the blanket covering them both.  
At Naruto's stiffened muscles, he just relaxed his head on the other's shoulder, and whispered into his ear, "You'd still get hypothermia that way, dobe." This time, the 'dobe' was softer in tone and malice, almost like a pet name.

Naruto could feel the wound-up coils in his muscles relaxing at the skin to skin touch. A small part of Naruto was yelling at him that guys don't do this sort of stuff together, and he was a queer and Sasuke was a queer. But if being queer meant feeling this sort of fuzzy warmth with Sasuke, then he could ignore his wounded masculinity for a while.

Back in the real world, in the middle of a forest, lay two sleeping boys entwined, one with hands in rather... private places.

**FIN**


End file.
